Devilish Nightmare
by Legion13
Summary: Tsubaki wakes up to find herself in a living nightmare...or did she? One-shot.


_**Devilish Nightmare**_

A/N: This might just be just be a failed attempt at suspense, and definitely humor, very short too. But, of course, for those that like it favorite, and those who hated it, i appreciate your reviews. First one-shot. More notes at the bottom.

_italics_=author talking

* * *

"Well I better get up now" said Tsubaki as she woke up. She was currently attending the gargantuan school labeled the "NOL Academy". It was a cold winter day in December, the New Year slowly approaching. It didn't matter in the Hierarchical City of Torifune though, because they had a special ars magus that made the weather comfortably warm all year long. The entire city was the NOL Academy.

Tsubaki Yayoi, the only daughter of the Yayoi family of the duodecim, was treated very special because of that. She was a very intelligent girl with a no-nonsense attitude. The latter was considered very annoying, even by her best friends, but not by one boy.

Jin

That boy was very special to Tsubaki, but she didn't like to admit it to others. Whenever she was around him, her heart would flutter. She would stammer with her words. It was like a 12-year-old talking to her crush, really. But nobody knew about this side of Tsubaki, except for her best friends, Noel and Makoto. Speaking of them…

"Noel, Makoto, wake up sleepy-heads!" she said.

…No response.

"Come on guys, we don't have time for this!" "Its only 3 days away from New Years and we have to prepare for the celebration, remember?"

…Still no response.

"If you guys don't get up, I swear you'll regret it"

_…You guys get the idea_.

"Alright, fine then"

As Tsubaki got up from her bed, she fell…somewhere. However as soon as she fell into the abyss, the hole closed, so her deep scream of agony was not heard by anyone.

…If anyone was even there.

"…aaaaAAAAHHHHHHH!" She finally landed. Well, she doesn't know if she landed or not because the place she ended up in looked like a completely different plane of existence. A different dimension. The entirety of the place was a pitch black void, but if one looked closely they could see red images of…

"Me?"

_No, you idiot._

"OH MY GOD!" There was a depiction, a very brief depiction of the Black Beast eating…something. Then it vanished. "AHHHHHHHHH!" All you can hear are the screams of Tsubaki, shocked by that depiction. She was paralyzed by it. All of a sudden, she swore the void became lighter as she crawled a couple of inches from where she originally landed. The place was so quiet, saying that you could hear a pin drop would an understatement. Along with the place becoming the slightest bit lighter, she heard a blood curdling scream in the distance.

"Wh-wh-what was that?"

She finally decided to walk. Every couple of steps, she would another scream, each time making her more nervous and petrified then before. Then she saw another depiction.

It was Noel.

And she was…cooking.

…_What?_

"What?" "Why is this happening to me?" "Why is Noel cooking?" She then heard another scream so horrible it sounded as if the owner was choking on their own blood infested vomit. But what caused it?

She continued to walk in this abyss-like black hole, and it got lighter again.

"So when I walk, it gets brig—huh?" She was cut off by, yet again, another depiction.

It was Makoto this time.

But this time, it made Tsubaki die a little inside.

She was overdosing on... acorns.

…_What kind of madness is this?_

"The author is righ-*ahem* I-I mean, what kind of madness is this?"

_Wait…she can hear me?_

Anyway, as she continued her seemingly never ending trek that consisted of walking (_I mean come on, can't she run?_), it was bright enough so that she could see a door.

"An exit? Finally!" She stepped through it and found her worst nightmare. She immediately fell to the floor as her knees trembled and buckled under intense pressure. Her heart sank through her entire body.

_In fact, she could feel it in her thigh._

She started crying a river, but as she kept crying, it was slowly evolving into an ocean.

"I hate my LIFE!" "Why does this always happen me? I can't take this anymore! IZAYOI!"

She called her blade and it summoned into her hand as she was about swiftly end her life. It was every nightmare she ever had mixed into one devilish freak show. First the Black Beast, then Noel's cooking (_well, that's pretty much everyone's nightmare)_, then Makoto overdosing on acorn drugs, but the worst of the worst, the one that hit her like a katana directly impaled in her heart, the one that she saw once she opened that door was…

Jin, her dearest friend Jin…

Holding hands with another girl.

"Gwahh!" Tsubaki then abruptly woke up. "Huh? It was all a dream?"

Out of nowhere…"Oh! You mean the pics of the Black Beast eating, Noel's cooking, me OD'ing on acorns, and Jin holding a girls hand? Nope! All real!"

"WHY?" shouted Tsubaki.

"ANDDDD CUT!" said Director Hazama. "Man Tsubaki, you weren't lying when you said you were a bad actor! BACK TO THE BEGINNING!"

"Ughhh" everyone said.

"Come ON" yelled Jin, still holding the girls hand.

* * *

"Well I better get up now" said Tsubaki as she woke up…

* * *

A/N: Man, that must've been a horrible movie! I was bored when I wrote this, so don't expect it to be great. Thanks for reading.


End file.
